The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!
by Indego
Summary: another AU by me...FBI agents...Wufei in a red dress...chasing an assasin no-one knows exist*snicker* the perfect assassin*LOL*...*YAOI*1x2*DEATH but not any of the boys*
1. ~Donuts

Catin: That's it, I can't take it anymore...LiCat should NOT be able to read books, watch TV and especially NOT read comics... *glares over at LiCat & Kimo discussing over a comic book.....

Kimo: I think Quatre should be this one...*points*

LiCat: NO!!!...Quatre can't be a bad guy....

Kimo: oh well Trowa or Wufei then??  
LiCat: NOOOoooooo!!!!

Kimo: *sigh*

Catin: *big sigh* you see?? LiCat came up with a new fic....and thats all because of that stupid cop comic book...*sniff* my big sister don't want to play with me anymore........not since GW took over her mind......

Title: The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1+2+1 laters...

Warning: Shounen ai....maybe yaoi in later parts....1+2+1...DEATH if you're surprised read the title again......and it's an AU......

Disclaimer: The GW belongs to Sunrise and company....I've sto....borrowed the plot from a comic named Alias.....didn't find who wrote and draw it but it belongs to Eclipse..... oh and I will not be following it to the dot....cause I've only got one chapter of it........and I don't know if I can get a hold of the other ones cause the comic book is ooooold.........

CHAPTER 1

A young man with a long chestnut braid, black jeans and a black jacket wiggled around a bit in the car seat and turned up the volume. He didn't like waiting, not at all. he moved around in the car seat again, how long could it take anyway. 

"come one, come on" he sighed and pulled a hand through his bangs. He should have gone in, a grin appeared on his face, but then again it wasn't he who was buying.

Well his partner should have learned a long time ago NOT to make bets with Shinigami. He snickered to himself and moved around in his seat again. The door to the driver seat opened again and a big paper bag landed in the braided mans lap. A black haired and brown eyed young man sat down in the drivers seat with a grunt.

"They didn't have any chocolate ones."

"That's okay Wu-man...let's go back to the HQ then" the braided one said with a cheeky grin.

"It's Wufei" the black haired man grumbled and then buckled his seat belt and drove away from the mini malls car park.

~*~ 

A roar of laughter meet the two when they returned to the HQ's. A snickering black haired and brown eyed young woman gave the braided guy a high five.

"how did you get him to wear that outfit?" she smiled at her fuming husband.

Wufei gave his wife a glare and stomped over to his desk in the other side of the huge room. He was not happy about wearing a red dress, black court shoes and make up for the two following days. But he had to, what men had to do for their honor, but wearing a woman's outfit was a real blow to his pride. The braided one snickered and turned to his attention to his fellow agents and shook the paper bag. 

"Donuts to everyone.....poor Wu-bear lost a bet to me...he really should know better." Everyone snickered took a donut and sat down for a little break. The braided man almost jumped almost jumped out of his clothes when someone tapped his shoulder. The others looked up and he turned around and looked up at Chief Khushrenada

"and what is so amusing?" he asked with a small smile.

"oh it's Wuffers outfit." he grinned and offered the chief the paper bag. "a donut?" The chief shook his head and then his little smile disappeared as he looked over his FBI crew. 

"how is the smith case going?" one of the FBI agents shuffled some papers he was holding and answered.

"Sorry, no lead yet."

"Hmmmm" the chief looked thought full and then turned to another of his agents. " and the necklace (serial) killer case." The agent chewed and swallowed a bite from a donut 

"well Maddock confessed...." the chief nodded and then turned to the braided one.

"Maxwell, Chang, how is your case going?" Wufei just glared at everyone from his little corner mumbling something coherent.

"we're gonno meet some thug that says he knows something about it" 

TBC------------------------

Kimo: tsk....I don't like it......

LiCat: eh...it's your fault....you're the muse.......


	2. ~Bubble gum

*sigh* looks like I've not able to do long chapters....this one is even shorter then the first one.......*sigh* and it isn't good...*pouts* I blame my little sister and my grandparents for that......my sis wanted me to play with her....she threatened to 'kill' my GW tapes if I didn't.......and my grandparents bribed me with lemonade & cookies if I came and visited them.....*yawn* and I'm gonno go to bed now... *looks at clock* it's 12:40 am here.... and I gotto get up early for work.......

Title: The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1+2+1 laters...

Warning: Shounen ai....maybe yaoi in later parts....1+2+1...DEATH if you're surprised read the title again......and it's an AU......

Disclaimer: The GW belongs to Sunrise and company....I've sto....borrowed the plot from a comic named Alias.....didn't find who wrote and draw it but it belongs to Eclipse..... oh and I will not be following it to the dot....cause I've only got one chapter of it........and I don't know if I can get a hold of the other ones cause the comic book is ooooold.........

CHAPTER 2

The braided FBI agent frowned and studied the face of the man sitting in front of him in the interrogation room. He had brown curly hair long sideburns and said his name was Otto. But the main question was should he believe him. Well it wasn't so hard to believe him after all he had thought the same thing a couple of times himself, but it was possible that no-one else would believe it. He chewed a couple of times on his gum and blew a huge bubble. [1]

"and what made you think I would believe you??" he asked and blew a new bubble.

"nothing"

~*~

Wufei was stading outside the interrogation room leaning against the door mumbling to himself. He would not question anyone in this outfit. He shouldn't have made that stupid bet with the baka, who would have believed that he actually could be silent for two days. But he had, he had even brought with him a note pad and pencil so he was still been annoying like hell those two days. 

Suddenly the door on which he was leaning decided to punch him and he tripped over his high heels and hit the floor with his nose. [2]

"Ouch, sorry Wuff, but you shouldn't lean against a door." Wufei sat up and rubbed his poor face and briefly wondered what it would feel like to put his hands around the braided baka's neck and then snap it. He got up from the floor and (scowled) at the braided one.

"be careful or your face will get stuck that way ....come one I need to talk to the chief." Duo chuckled. Wufei stomped after Duo as he walked the brown haired man to the entrance and then over to the chiefs office. Duo knocked the door and gave Wufei a grin.

"come in." Duo opened the door and they walked in. The room was rather small with a couple of paintings, some diplomas and in the end of the room across from the door was a big desk in dark brown oak tree. Sitting in a dark brown leather chair writing papers was the Treize Khushrenada.

"yo boss, I was wondering if I could borrow a crew...." Treize looked up from his papers and glanced over at Duo as he walked over to a chair next to the desk and flopped down.

"Why.."

"Well it has come to my knowledge that someone has paid an assassin to kill Relena Peacecraft." Both Wufei and Treize looked a little shocked and Wufei was the first who regained himself after that statement. 

"The president candidate? Why would someone want to kill that onna....it's bullshit....if someone would even try they would get the whole people against them."

****

TBC--------------------------------------------------------------

[1]= Guess what I was doing while I was writing this *G*

[2]= *SNICKER* sorry but I just love to torment little poor Wu-bear.............


	3. ~Candy

^_^ Thanks for the reviews Deathwraith & Myst here is chapter 3 ...I'll post chapter 4 on Sunday....I hope....

Title: The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1+2+1 laters...

Warning: Shounen ai....maybe yaoi in later parts....1+2+1...DEATH if you're surprised read the title again......and it's an AU......

Disclaimer: The GW belongs to Sunrise and company....I've sto....borrowed the plot from a comic named Alias.....didn't find who wrote and draw it but it belongs to Eclipse..... oh and I will not be following it to the dot....cause I've only got one chapter of it........and I don't know if I can get a hold of the other ones cause the comic book is ooooold.........

CHAPTER 3

"Have the information been breached yet? Over," the braided agent said into his com link as he moved a couple of boxes down in the basement of an almost empty building. 

"No, and as I said before I don't think there is any super assassin, it's all just in your head, over." He finished checking the basement and headed to the staircase. 

"Aww grumpy wu-bear...well I gotto go...bu b~ye.....over and out!" He reached the ground level, shoved some candy into his mouth and put the wrappers into his pocket not noticing that one of them fell to the floor.

"This is just a big waste of......" he grinned at the static coming from the com link then he changed the frequency.

"Nataku? over" He walked out of the house and walked over the road to a bench.

"Area 1 checked, in position, over." He smiled and sat down at the little bench. 

"Yo Wavemaster? over." He scanned the area and looked down at his outfit.

"DMan is the house and Area 2 is looking good, and I'm having a blast over here in my position. How is it rocking at your place boss? over" He was wearing a brown, that used to be white, pair of old shoes, a dirty pair of baggy jeans with holes, a shabby old leather coat and a black cap over his greasy chestnut hair that was covering the ear piece to his com link. He really looked like a bum. But he would have a hell of a time cleaning his hair later.

"Great, cleared Area zero and have just settled onto my position, Havok? Over." 

"everything is ok here, over."

"Peacock, over?"

"My Area is checked, decoy is in position, over"

"Rottwhiler? over."

"everything here is dandy."

"Hawkeye? Over."

"everything here is clear......looks like we all is just sitting here waiting. Over."

"Yeah.. radio silence for now."

"Roger." They all answered and the bum pulled out a 'whiskey' bottle from one of his pockets and laid down on the bench. It was going to be a long night. 

~*~

The bum on the bench sighed, how long had he been here now? It was starting to get really boring. Couldn't that damn assassin hurry? He scanned the area and carefully checked the clock in his pocket. He sighed and pulled an old newspaper over his head.

"Beholder calling team. You'll get exchanged in an hour, you lucky bastards, over and out" Fun he would be sitting here all night on this cold and hard bench while the others got to go home. A grin appeared on his face, covered by the newspaper, an idea had struck him. He changed frequency on his com link again.

"Beholder calling base, do you read." He whispered into the mic.

"Yeah what is it now? The information hasn't been breached yet....I've told you this a thousand of times before you're just wasting our time!" Just when the undercover agent was about to answer his pal a huge light lit the sky. His mind didn't have time to register what happened while a load bang was heard, a pressure wave pushed him and the bench to the ground and house material rained over him. It wasn't until he laid there on the ground that his mind caught up with him, the house, the house with his fellow agents had been blown up. 

How? 

TBC--------

AN: *sigh* I don't like this chapter....*pouts* oh well....*VBG* Heero does his entrance in the next chapter.....*finally* ^_^


	4. ~Popcorn

Catin: oooh somehow you got an ambulance into this....I'm impressed......

LiCat: ^__^ Heero is coming.... *Evil laughter*

Title: The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1+2+1 laters...

Warning: Shounen ai....maybe yaoi in later parts....1+2+1...DEATH if you're surprised read the title again......and it's an AU......

Disclaimer: The GW belongs to Sunrise and company....I've sto....borrowed the plot from a comic named Alias.....didn't find who wrote and draw it but it belongs to Eclipse..... oh and I will not be following it to the dot....cause I've only got one chapter of it........and I don't know if I can get a hold of the other ones cause the comic book is ooooold.........

CHAPTER 4 ~Popcorn

The man sitting at a table in a little apartment jerked when the phone started ringing. He sighed put away the paper he was reading and answered.

"yes?"

"Otto, The Count wants to see you. I'm waiting outside."

"ok." He grabbed a jacket and his hat, rushed down the stairs and jumped into a black Mercedes standing just outside the entrance. The driver took a glance in the backview mirror when the door shut and drove away in silence.

They where turning in a crossing when out of nowhere an ambulance appeared and crashed right into the Mercedes left side. Otto was lucky, he had buckled up in the right backseat. So the only injury he got was a bruise. He didn't really have time to grasp what happened before he heard gunshot and someone ripped up the car door. The next thing he knew someone with a gun and brown hair had put a bag over his head and tied his arms.

Otto came out of his shocked state and started struggling when that someone picked him up. But that didn't do him any good. The only response he got from his kidnapper was a grunt as he got thrown into a vehicle, probably the ambulance. Otto heard the door close and a couple of moments later another door opened and the motor started.

He had been laying there in the darkness listening to the motors humming scaring himself senseless with thoughts about what his kidnapper would do to him when the ambulance stopped. He listened to his kidnapper shutting the door to the drivers seat and then open the ones to the back door. He actually got out from his thoughts of painful deaths to be amazed about his kidnapper strength as he got picked up and thrown to the ground outside the car. 

Otto's fantasies about his oncoming death started to twist in his mind again and imagine his surprise and relief when he felt someone untie the ropes around his arms. But that relief wasn't long lasting as the bag was taken of and he stared up at a gun.

"Who was the agent you tipped?" at the sound of the voice Otto's gaze turned upwards and stopped at two icy blue eyes, almost covered by an unruly mass of brown. That was a question it didn't matter if he answered.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell." The guy gave Otto a glare and started to walk towards the ambulance. 

"you...you are not going to kill me?" Otto sputtered.

"Hn.. nobody has paid me to." He said as he jumped into the ambulance and drove away. 

~*~

The man in a black suit stared down at a piece of paper in his hand and then up at the little cabin in front of him. He sighed, put the piece of paper back in his pocket and walked up to the already opened door and knocked. Nobody answered so he peeked in. Hearing noise from somewhere inside he decided to walk in. This was to important.

He reached the room the noise was coming from and looked in. A young man with long wavy chestnut hair was sprawled out over a worn out leather couch. A black cat was sharing his lap with a big bowl of popcorn. His whole attention was turned to a little old TV showing an anime.

"Hrm excuse me. But are you Duo Maxwell?" The young man looked up and the old man found himself staring into two pools of violet.

"It depends on who's asking." That answer usually meant that you had found the right guy.

"I'm Gerard Turner....and I want you to kill the man that murdered my little daughter."

****

TBC--------------------

****

AN: LiCat: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Confused?

****

Kimo: I'm the muse and I'm confused....

****

LiCat: well I'm not *evil grin*

Kimo: *sigh* .....oh well people...please review........*mumbles* all crazy people becomes fanfic authors.... and I had to end up with the craziest......

****


	5. ~Candy wrappers

Title: The Assassin ~Tag, you're it!  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1+2+1 laters...

Warning: Shounen ai....maybe yaoi in later parts....1+2+1...DEATH if you're surprised read the title again......and it's an AU......

Disclaimer: The GW belongs to Sunrise and company....I've sto....borrowed the plot from a comic named Alias.....didn't find who wrote and draw it but it belongs to Eclipse..... oh and I will not be following it to the dot....cause I've only got one chapter of it........and I don't know if I can get a hold of the other ones cause the comic book is ooooold.........

CHAPTER 5 ~ Candy wrapper

"It's just to walk right in he has been waiting for you." Otto walked into the huge room and came face to face with the Count.

"What has happened to you." The Count said as he eyed Otto's clothes from head to toe. They where dirty and in a mess.

"That Assassin that was paid by Oz to kill your sister asked after the name off the agent I told, you know for the diversion." 

"And I see that he didn't kill you....to be on the safe side I think we should kill him" Otto looked a little surprised.

"But how...we don't know a thing about him...and neither does Oz...at least that's what I been told by our undercover man."

"We will just have to put a on tail the agent, either he will find him or the assassin will get the him....and then we take down both of them."

~*~ 

"You want me to do what?!...I am a FBI agent......" The braided man stuttered wide eyed. 

"You're on an extended vacation since that building with 7 of your fellows blew up." Duo gave the man named Gerard a glare, put the bowl of popcorn on a table and patted his black cat. 

"Do you remember that gang fight when a young girl, Elizabeth Turner, and that famous business man got killed?" Still glaring at the man he answered.

"yeah...so?.." 

"That was my daughter and I don't believe that it was bad luck. That fight was arranged to kill that business man and my little daughter got caught in the crossfire. Mr. Maxwell, I believe it was the same man that staged that fight who blow up your agents...I know it wont get my daughter back our your friends but I want you to find him and kill him." Duo gazed out the window behind Gerard Turner for a while and then turned his eyes to him.

"If you want him dead then I have to say no. I have to take him alive. To show my chiefs that the Super assassin really exists." They both stared at each other until the cat jumped out of the braided mans lap and padded out of the room.

"Okay do it your way. I've got 10. 000 to get you started." He man reached into a pocked of suit and pulled out an envelope. "Call me on the number in the envelope if you need more." Then the old man walked out and two pair of eyes followed him out of the cabin. 

"Who is that man?"

~*~

In a little pub, frequently visited by FBI agents, three men where sitting at a table talking. One of them had messy dark brown hair, glasses, a suit and piercing blue eyes. The other two where two regulars at the pub.

"SEVEN agents! This guy get seven of his friends blown up just cause he got a tip from a tug saying that there was an assassin out to kill a president candidate. It's a new record" The glass eyed man stopped fiddling with a candy wrapper and put it down in a pocket.

"So where is he now...I mean where did he go?" He asked and took a sip from his drink.

"Oh got an _extended_ vacation....I think he went out to a cabin he got somewhere.....with the tail between his legs." One of the guys answered with a laugh. 

"Somewhere outside Georgia I think." The other one added.

TBC--------------

LiCat: ^_____^ so what do you think??


End file.
